Of Alternate Universes and Crisises
by British Wolfie
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Kikyou Higurashi are triplets in this world. Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku are in an alternate dimension. What happens when they meet by chance? pairings: I/Kag abit of S/M N/Kik RATED ONLY FOR LANGUAGE COMPLETE FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle when you review if you flames. I think of them as creative criticism but if you have a few tips feel free to give them to me!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

---------------- change of scene/time gap

**Chapter 1**

3 girls walk down a street after a long day at school. Luckily for them, it was half term and instead of a normal day, they had a good day full of movie watching and playing games on laptops or computers. It was a great day because they were allowed to wear casual clothes instead of their normal uniform.

"I have an idea! Let's go to Grandpa's before we go home. What do you think Sango?" A dark haired girl asked. The girl's dark hair that looked blue if the light hit it at the correct angle. Her hair was free and wavy. She was wearing 3-quarter length white jeans that were ripped at the knees with a lilac top that had Rachael Hale puppy on the front. She was wearing lilac arm warmers. On her feet was pair of white ballet flats.

"Sure! That's a great idea Kagome! What do you think Kikyou?" The girl whose name was Sango asked as the girl Kagome beamed. Her long brown hair was put up in a high ponytail. This second girl was wearing a light blue tank top with a pair of white tracksuit bottoms and a pair of Addidas trainers. Her trainers and tracksuit bottoms had light blue stripes on the side.

"Ooh yeah ok! I love those legends he tells us." The girl whose name was Kikyou agreed. (A/N: OK so Kikyou is going to be good for a change because this is my story) Kikyou's hair was free and straight. She was wearing a pale pink dress that had white lace on the edge of her collar and hem. On her feet was a pair of ankle boots that were white with pink butterflies on the heel.

----------------

The three girls walked up the shrine steps. Their grandfather owned a shrine but had travelled everywhere before he brought it so the girls were always interested in his stories from around the world. Their grandfather welcomed them into his study. It was full of his books and souvenirs from his travels.

"I bet you want to here a legend I heard" betted their grandfather.

"Hai hai jii-chan!" the three girls agreed.

**----------Grandpa's Story---------**

Here's a legend I heard in Hokkaido:

In a different dimension, war raged between 2 groups, the demons and the humans.

This was ended when a human and a demon fell in love. They created the half-demon race that ensured peace between the 2 other races, but despite these half-demons the 2 races, the humans and the demons, are back at war and the seer says that 3 girls from another world and their guardian fire-cat will save this world with the legendary staff of peace. The staff is supposed to be made by using 3 things: the staff base is made from the bark of the tree of co-operation. Its power comes from the jewel of love and you attach them together using a special root that can only be found in the field of the dragon which is said to be protected by a wise dragon.

**----------End Story----------**

"WOW!!" the girls said in wonder. They were all thinking the same thing: 'what if we were those girls!' They stayed there until it was dark and their mom came to pick them up in the car. Earlier, their grandfather had called to ask if their mom could pick them up from the shrine. In the car, they were all silently wishing that they would be those girls. What they all didn't notice was that there was a shooting star up above.

----------------

When they got home it was late at night and they were all sleepy and didn't notice the small golden box on the table…..

A/N: OK, what do you guys think of chapter 1? Please tell me in your comment because this is my first EVER fan fiction! W00t! Yay me! I don't mind if you flame but just be helpful and tell me how to improve and I won't mind! If you flame and just don't tell me anything other than this story was totally boring or something then its just not appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not much to say here except thanks for that 1 review from Azure-x-Rose! YAY! MY FIRST REVIEWER! Except it doesn't really count because I actually know her and told her about the story -- ……way to ruin my mood……

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put it in the first chapter here it is: I do not own Inuyasha or their characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction would I now?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

---------------- Change of scene/time gap

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, the girls woke up feeling refreshed. Kagome, who was the oldest of the 3 triplets (A/N I guess I forgot to mention huh?), woke up first. Since the other 2 were still sleeping soundly in their room. It was messy with each wall covered in posters and manga characters they had drawn. Kagome decided to take a shower and then eat breakfast before brushing her teeth.

Sango, who was the youngest, woke up second. She had the same routine as her older sister. When she got downstairs into the kitchen, she saw Kagome wearing a purple off-the-shoulder jumper that had a pink cherry blossom in the corner with a pair of customised jeans. The jeans had 'KAGOME' written up the leg in purple and glitter. Her name was decorated by pink cherry blossom petals and the belt was a silver chain that hung loose on her hips, cherry blossoms were hanging off it. Kagome's hair was down but with a purple headband. The headband had dark purple swirls on it.

Sango was wearing a track suit jacket over a blue top. Her trousers were blue with dark blue stripes running up the sides. The top had 'SANGO' written on it in dark blue and glitter. Her hair was tied up again with a dark blue band.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey Kagome! Can you make me some toast? I'm gonna go get some butter and jam," Sango replied.

"Sure," Kagome answered as she went to put some bread into the toaster.

Soon they were joined by the middle triplet. Kikyou was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. The skirt had a kind of mesh over the top that was a pink so pale it looked white. The mesh was sprinkled with a white glitter that shone the many colours of the rainbow when the light hit it in a particular way. On the top of her dress were small, dark pink jewels that formed the word 'KIKYOU'.

Kikyou decided to make herself cereal as Kagome had eggs on toast and Sango had a toasted jam and butter sandwich.

As they all finished at around the same time, they all went up to their room to try and tidy it a bit, but when they saw the small golden box on the table, they forgot all about it. The box was glittery and had fire on the sides and on the top; the flame had a small insignia of a black and cream kitten (A/N: we should all know who that is). The three triplets crowded around it as Kagome lifted the top up……

**Should I stop here or keep going? Hmm…. It's a good cliff-hanger but since I'm nice I will continue….**

……and out popped a small cat it was cream and black with a small red diamond in its forehead. The tip of the tail, the paws and all of the ears looked as if they were dipped in black. As the cat padded towards the girls small blue flames erupt from its paws.

"Hello, my name is Kirara." A feminine voice came from the small cat. The other occupants of the room were speechless. "I assume that you are Kagome, Kikyou and Sango Higurashi. Am I correct?" Kirara continued, not caring that they haven't responded. The three nodded dumbly. "Good, well then, I have a present for each of you. For the oldest, Kagome, you shall receive the power of the sun."

She handed Kagome a golden sun pendant, it glowed at her touch. As Kagome put it around her neck, there was a bright gold flash and in an instant Kagome's clothes changed to a deep orange kimono (A/N think of Inuyasha's outfit, I don't know what it's called) that had the shining sun insignia on her back. On the sleeves were red stitches and the orange faded to pink, the effect was like the setting sky. Her hair lengthened to her mid-back and atop her head sat a pair of silver tipped dark blue ears that were very close to black (A/N just like Yasha's! WAII!).

'Nice!' Kagome thought as she examined the outfit. The material felt like silk against her skin but it felt much tougher.

"To Kikyou, the middle child, the power if the moon"

Kikyou received a silver moon pendant. She did the same as Kagome and put it around her neck. This time it was a white flash and Kikyou's clothes turned into a light blue that faded into dark blue. On the back was the silver moon insignia. The sleeves had silver stitches on the edge and the silver shone in the light. Her loose hair lengthened and tied itself back with a white band (A/N imagine her style in the series) and a pair of silver tipped ears but this time dark purple that was very close to black.

'Hmm, not too bad…' Kikyou remarked as she examined herself in the mirror

"Last but not least, to Sango, the youngest child, the power of the stars"

Sango got a gold and silver, eight pointed star pendant. As she put the necklace around her neck, there was a bright light, and Sango appeared in a gold kimono that darkened into a deep blue that then faded to black. There was her gold and silver eight pointed star insignia on her back. The sleeves had silver stitches, the thread was thick and silver with gold threads entwined with it. Her hair was tied up but now reached her mid-back and was tied up with a black band.

'Whoa! This is so cool!' Sango exclaimed in her head as she examined herself and her sisters.

"Now, I understand that you have heard the story from your grandfather. So I will be taking you right there where you will meet your 3 helpers, their names are Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku. Kagome, you have the full demon Kouga. Kikyou, you have the half demon Inuyasha. Sango, you have the human Miroku.

Now, get on my back so I can take you there." Kirara explained as she transformed into her fire cat form.

**A/N well it was a fast update since I have only one test coming up and that is science and well, I have already revised all I can and writing calms me down. Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? It was pretty long but that is only because I thought the first was too short. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N wow

**A/N wow! 106 views already! I'm a happy author! As thanks, chapter 3 is now up! Btw, sorry for the short chapters! It's just I can't type very fast and I want to update so you guys can stop waiting! **

**I'VE FIXED THE CHAPTER!**

**I forgot to mention but Sango has black ears with a silver tip…**

_**Daddy's Pixie**_**, if you are there, I'm not offended and I thank you for being honest and for your advice ..**

**La Vixen de Amor & Azure-x-Rose, thanks for the story alerts!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

---------------- Change of scene/time gap

**Chapter 3**

They flew out of the window and straight into a white portal that seemed to be translucent. 

Soon, they found themselves zooming through the portal, even though they were zooming through it very fast, there seemed to be no wind. When they finally reached the other end of the portal, they were greeted with the sight of three very handsome boys…

One had brown hair tied back into a ponytail; he was wearing what looked like traditional clothing made of fur and pointed ears. Kirara introduced him as Kouga, Kagome's escort and mentor; he was to teach Kagome about the powers of being a half demon like she was. 

The second was tall with long, free white hair and a pair of silver ears on his head that twitched every once in a while. He was wearing a red haori (A/N thanks Azure-x-Rose!). Kirara introduced him as Inuyasha, Kikyou's escort and mentor.

The third was tall and wearing monk robes, he had beads on one of his hands and was holding a golden staff. He was wearing the traditional purple robes of a monk; his hair was black and was tied back in rat's tails at the nape of his neck. He was introduced as Miroku, Sango's escort and mentor.

"Now, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, GO TRAIN THEM!!" Kirara screamed, clearly stressed out.

----------------With Kikyou and Inuyasha----------------

'Wow, she's hot' Inuyasha thought. "Well then, we should start with calming down with meditation. While you meditate, listen to your heart, your power is the moon, remember this."

Kikyou sat down to meditate for about 10 minutes. When she finally got up, her eyes were glowing a bright white; her arms were crossed across her face as she shouted "_**CELESTIAL CRASH!**_" A beam of bright white light engulfed her and the space between Kikyou, who was in the centre, and the edge grew. When the light finally stopped, Inuyasha was on the edge of the field and every living thing in the field scorched. Kikyou swayed on the spot for a while before fainting. "HOLY SHIT! (A/N shit ain't holy!)"Inuyasha swore as he used his demon speed to catch her. The attack seemed to have sucked out all of her energy and he wasn't surprised! She was still starting and the attack looked really powerful, especially if you looked at the state of the training field. 

Inuyasha sped off towards the healer Kaede.

----------------At Kaede's Hut----------------

Inuyasha laid Kikyou onto the bed as Kaede came in with a yellow elixir which had blue sparks that flashed here and there.

"It will be all right Inuyasha, this is an energy elixir, but the question is, are ye all right?"

"Sure I am old hag." Inuyasha replied. He had mumbled the last part.

----------------Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango----------------

…What can I say? Miroku was being a total pervert with his groping and stuff this was the result…

"HENTAI!!" SLAP! WHAM!

Miroku ends up unconscious with a red hand print on his cheek and a steaming Sango walks away. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears! She walked… no wait she _stormed _off, swearing rapidly things like "that fucking lecher" and "shit I'm pissed off!"

Anyways…let's see what's happening with Kagome and Kouga…

----------------Kagome and Kouga----------------

"Well then Kouga, what do I do first?"

"Meditate and concentrate on the words you hear when you listen to heart."

While she crossed her legs and started to breathe deeply, Kouga sat down to admire her. She was beautiful. He was mesmerised so much that when she finally got up, it took him a few moments to realise that he had to back away to avoid getting hurt.

Kagome's eyes were glowing white as she rose above the soil grass. Her arms were spread out as though calling to the gods, as she shouted "_**SOLAR SHINE!**_ " A wave of pure white light exploded around her, the circle of light grew and grew until it was about a kilometre away from her, after the destruction was finished, the light slowly faded away and Kouga was left flabbergasted. 

"You are definitely my woman," he told Kagome as he strode over to her.

"Kouga, I am not your woman" Kagome calmly stated back.

"Yes you are my woman" Kouga replied.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kagome screamed back, agitated. That was the last thing she said before she lost all of her energy. Kouga, who still thought she was his woman, picked her up bridal style and ran all the way to Kaede's hut, which only took a few second because of his full demon speed.

Back at the field that was no more, Sango, still pissed off, walked past. She didn't even notice the destruction that happened only minutes before. The edge of the field was smoking and the field was now larger because Kagome had destroyed about a third of the forest as well.

----------------At Kaede's hut----------------

Kouga strolled in with Kagome in his arms and called for Kaede. He found her caring for Kikyou.

"Another energy drain?" Kaede asked. Kouga just nodded and laid Kagome down on the mattress opposite Kikyou's.

"Yeah, my woman just passed out." Kouga replied. Kouga then notice Inuyasha sitting in the corner watching Kikyou. 'PFFT! He likes Kikyou! She's no way as pretty as Kagome!' he thought to himself.

Kouga too sat down to watch 'his woman' sleep.

Soon, Sango comes in, still pissed off with Miroku. Inuyasha and Kouga glanced over at Sango, looked at each other "Miroku" they said simultaneously and resumed gazing at the two sisters.

**A/N well that's the end of chapter 3! Thank you again for the author alert!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I corrected chapter 3, hope it was satisfactory and if there are any other mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. -wow! That made me sound smart!-**

**YAY! 7 REVIEWS! Well it's great for 3 chapters! I'm still new and it's a great achievement –wow such a long word-**

**Thank you all for the reviews and thanks to them, I realised my mistake and changed them!**

**I still don't know how long this is going to be but as an estimate, around 10 – 12 chapters and at least 3 bonus chapters. .**

**It's been a while but enjoy your long awaited chapter 4! **

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

-- change of scene/time gap

**Chapter 4**

--2 days later--

"Huh? What? How did I get here?" a young girl with bluish black hair awoke in a hut. The hut was small but cosy. It had a small fire on one side of the room and many herbs on a table.

She looked across to see he sister sitting on the other side of the room on a bed very similar to hers. After a few moments, her sister awoke, her eyes were sleepy and the other girl wiped away the sleep. Both girls were wondering the same thing.

"How long have we been here?" Kagome asked at the same time as her sister. The two girls laughed.

"I don't know," Kikyou replied back. At that moment Sango appeared in the door way, her face brightened at the sight of her sisters sitting in their beds. She gave a cry of joy and said "Thank god you're finally awake!"

"Why? How long have we been out?" they said simultaneously. They laughed again.

"Two days. Can you guys get up and out of bed? There's a battle going on outside." Sango answered. "You may be in danger if you stay here"

The other two nodded as they got out of their beds, their kimonos not even creased (A/N they're like Inuyasha's robes, they clean and mend etc. themselves).

There was a crash outside. The 3 sisters ran outside. A strange creature was standing in front of the boys. It had charged out of the forest, the creature had scales and stood on its hind legs, yet a pair of dark translucent wings was protruding from its back. It had two large fly-like eyes and its mouth was filled with sharp teeth, its tail was covered in glowing lime green spikes. It was also precariously close to the medicine hut, Kagome's height to be exact. Kagome and Kikyou stared in horror, they were still regaining their energy so couldn't protect them selves.

(A/N sorry I'm not very good at fighting scenes)

Inuyasha had pulled out his tessaiga (sp?) and was standing in a fighting stance. Miroku had pulled out ofudas and Kouga was in a fighting stance. Inuyasha ran towards the creature and jumped behind it. While the creature was distracted, Kouga ran forward and started to punch it repeatedly and Miroku slipped an ofuda onto the creature's back, but the ofuda didn't do much harm and it wasn't even reacting to the punches that were being thrown at him. The creature just threw Kouga into a tree and Inuyasha into Miroku and they just collapsed onto the floor. Before they could even get up they saw a girl materialise out of the greenery of the forest.

The other three girls were just watching as the young girl, who had auburn-red hair that was tied up in long pigtails. A white fur wrap was wrapped around her shoulders and she was wearing a matching a fur skirt. Her ears were pointed just like Kouga's. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she pushed a point just above the creature's tail and the creature seemed to freeze and sway on the spot before falling, unconscious, on the floor. The girl approached the group and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ayame."

All of the others introduced themselves and when Kouga did, Ayame blushed. 'He's really cute! And he's a wolf demon like me!' None of the others noticed, except for Kagome. Ayame was invited to stay and since she was alone, she did.

"Well, I'm going to talk to my woman now." Kouga announced. Kagome saw Ayame's face fall.

-- Later that evening --

Later that night, everyone else was asleep, aside from Kagome and Ayame. Inuyasha was also awake but he was up in a tree, it was his turn to be on look out and concentrated on seeing any more creatures getting too close to their camp. He sensed one and sped off without another word.

"Hey Ayame, I noticed you blushed at Kouga. You like him right?" Kagome questioned her new friend.

"I…uh…y-yeah" Ayame stammered as she gave up and blushed. "But he likes you." Ayame's emerald eyes fell.

"I don't like him though so you still have a chance" Kagome replied back. She watched as the other girls eyes filled with hope. "Plus I only think of him as a teacher and mentor."

"So, I can still get him to like me?" Ayame's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"If you need any help, just ask!"

"Thanks Kagome!" After that agreement, the two went to sleep.

A couple of minutes after dawn, Inuyasha came back, badly injured. He had a large hole in his shoulder, with several small cuts and bruises and was limping. His hair was matted with his blood. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he staggered towards the small medicine hut that Kagome and Kikyou had rested in earlier, but collapsed a few steps before he could reach it…

**A/N: DUN DUN **_**DUN**_**!! COMERCIAL OVERVOICEWell what's going to happen next? Will Inuyasha survive? What injured him so badly? Find out in the next instalment of 'OF ALTERNATE UNIVERSES AND CRISISES'!! **

–**me: ooh! I'm evil!-**

**Wolf out!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well then, time for your long awaited chapter 5

**A/N: Well then, time for your long awaited chapter 5! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**But before that, I would like to thank **_**beautifulyreal **_**for her review and her story alert! XD now on with the story!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

-- Change of scene/time gap

**Chapter 1**

**Last time: (A/N even more delays! Oooh torture!)**

_A couple of minutes after dawn, Inuyasha came back, badly injured. He had a large hole in his shoulder, with several small cuts and bruises and was limping. His hair was matted with his blood. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he staggered towards the small medicine hut that Kagome and Kikyou had rested in earlier, but collapsed a few steps before he could reach it…_

Light streamed through the window of the hut that the three sisters were sharing. They all snuggled back under the covers of their beds. They almost fell asleep again but an ear-splitting scream cut through the peace like a hot knife through butter. The scream came from Kaede, who had gone to pick some herbs in the forest nearby before dawn, she was just returning when she saw him sprawled on the floor in front of her hut. The three girls shot up from their beds and ran out of the hut, thinking that there was another fight. The sight of Inuyasha lying on the floor, barely breathing and deathly white, lying in a pool of his own blood, plastered the look of horror on their faces. Kouga and Miroku picked him up and carried him into the hut, sadness evident in their eyes. Kaede followed them in. She hurried to the table and hurriedly mixed up some herbs, she poured it down Inuyasha's throat. The smaller cuts and bruises healed but the large whole in his shoulder stayed open, he suddenly glowed red.

"Oh, this is bad. It seems that he has lost too much blood. The only way to heal him is to find a miko but they are extremely rare." Kaede's eyes looked down. She seemed to have lost hope. "If only I still had my powers!" Kaede had been a miko but she had lost her powers when she had decided to become a healer instead. Her powers slowly disappeared with lack of use. They sat there, all hope lost. Kagome decided to try, with that new hope; she asked Kaede how long Inuyasha had.

"About 3 weeks" Kaede replied. Kagome's hope grew. This powerful emotion set something off in her. She started to glow blue, everyone gasped.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE A MIKO!" Kaede screamed with a croaky voice. She was as happy as Kagome was shocked. She was confused. She didn't know how to save Inuyasha. But, Kaede did. She instructed Kagome to place her hand over directly over Inuyasha's heart (meaning no haori top ) and repeat a spell. After she did this the glow of her body transferred to Inuyasha. After the glow faded, they all saw that the colour had returned to his once deathly white face. He still had not returned to consciousness but his eyes started to move under his eyelids. His shoulder was still bleeding very badly.

They bandaged him up and Kaede gave him an elixir to help the wound to heal a bit faster than his demon blood alone. Alone, it would have taken his demon blood 5 days to heal him but with the elixir and the miko power's help, it would only take 2 days.

--Later that evening—

Kagome and Kikyou were at an indoor hot spring. Sango came in to join them.

"Kagome, Kaede says that you need to go see her before midnight tonight or something bad will happen." Sango told her.

"Will do Sango!" Kagome replied. She, reluctantly, got out of the hot spring and got dressed because it was quite a long walk through the forest to Kaede's hut.

--The forest--

**Kagome's POV**

I was walking through the forest thinking about random things, but then my thoughts started to wander towards Inuyasha,

'His chest was so smoo--NO I MUSNT THINK LIKE THAT!! sigh he likes Kikyou anyways'

I tried to think about something else, like how they were going to explain their sudden absence from the house, and then I remembered we were alone, our parents had gone on a business trip and grandpa wouldn't miss them since he was busy. My mind started to wander again…

'Such a well-sculptured chest……sigh. OK I admit it… I fancy Inuyasha,'

Before I knew it, I had arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Here child, drink this, this will stop you from your purifying powers." Kaede told me, handing me a vial.

"What?" I asked as I drank the potion.

"One of your miko powers is to purify demons. Since you yourself have become a half demon, you are a risk to yourself."

"Oh,"

After that I had a look around the room and my eye caught Inuyasha's, after I had helped to heal him, he had regained consciousness. He held his gaze on me; I blushed and snapped my gaze down at the ground, it suddenly becoming quite interesting. He stared at me, confused.

"Thanks," his deep, slightly husky voice spoke to me.

I snapped my head up and looked into his wonderful, bright amber eyes.

"You're welcome." I said quietly. Kaede had left us alone. I sat in the chair at the end of his bed

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm ok but there is a small pain in my shoulder, but that always happens when I'm healing a wound this big."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha seemed a bit hesitant.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A younger Inuyasha was taking a walk alone, when he heard a scream from a couple of miles to the east. He used his demon speed to get there fast. What he found there, in that clearing was horrible. It was a young monk trapped in one of the monster's four arms. The monster was a dark red wearing what seemed to be black trousers and a white top. The top had a black stripe going down the centre; (A/N reminds me of four arms from Ben 10!) the monster had four yellow eyes. It seemed to be rampaging and it was waving its arms about. When I was fighting, the monster punched my stomach; it then pulled back and sank its claws into my leg, taking a very large chunk from my leg. I lost quite a bit of blood and collapsed. That was when I met Miroku and Kaede.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome gasped. She was speechless. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They stared into each others eyes for a while. His amber eyes showing slight pain, whilst her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with sympathy. They sat there just getting lost in each other's eyes. That is until Sango came into the room to inform them of the plan for the next day.

"We are to leave at dawn tomorrow morning to look for the first if the three components"

"For the staff right?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. They each went to get an early night since they were to wake up early tomorrow.

**Sorry for the late up date but I was busy with exams and stuff. Anyways there is a new character!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so how is everyone? I was writing a one shot on word but that is on my uber slow computer. I'm writing this on Wordpad since my laptop no longer has MS Word TT-TT. Anyways enjoy! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts!**

**Chapter 6**

The sun released us from the darkness of night. It's first warming rays fell on a young hanyou's face. He sighed. as he looked down from the Goshinboku, (A/N sp?) he found a hut, a young girl's face was illuminated by the sun's rays. Her face seemed to glow. Inuyasha sighed again, still gazing at the youth's face. Her dark hair framed her face. She was stirring. Another girl appeared in the window and spoke to the first. The second girl left and the first drew curtains across the window. Inuyasha sighed yet again. He seemed to be doing that quite often. Ever since his wound had healed, he had been feeling like this.

All of the crew AKA Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame, assembled in the yard. They had found out more about the mission by using a mystical farseeing ball. The tree of co-operation was a little to the north. They would reach it in the matter of an hour. Aproximately. They set of on their walk/jog. They wanted to help this alternate universe as soon as possible. They only had a 9 days to do it and 5 days had already gone! The tree of co-operation was extremely old and very tall. There were knots in the wood and they seemed to be twisting. Yes, that's what they were doing. A face appeared in the old gnarled bark of the tree. It spoke in a language that was long forgotten and was used only by trees, and yet they could understand perfectly.

"You wish to make a staff of peace?" the tree's voice was quiet. It was little more than that of a whisper.

"Yes, old tree" Kagome replied in her calm voice.

"Then you need one of my branches, right?"

"Yes, may we take one so we may end this war?"

"Of course but you will have to take one of the top ones for the lower ones are far too thick."

So Kagome climbed up further and further until she had found a staff she could wrap her dainty fingers around and was about 3 inches taller than her height. Now, although she was strong, she could not break it off the great tree. So she called for help from her group of friends far down below. Inuyasha climbed up to help and so did Kouga and Ayame. They used Ayame's pocket knife to saw through the bark. The great tree grimaced. As the four friends worked up there, the remaining friends consoled the tree. The spoke soothing words for the tree was in pain, terrible pain. Just imagine if you were having an operation without the anaesthetic(sp?). Finally, through their co-operation, they got the branch they so badly needed.

**Ahem, Rewind! It soo did not happen like that. Here's how it really happened:**

All of the crew AKA Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame, assembled in the yard. They had found out more about the mission by using a mystical farseeing ball. The tree of co-operation was a little to the north. They would reach it in the matter of an hour. Aproximately. They set of on their walk/jog. They wanted to help this alternate universe as soon as possible. They only had a 9 days to do it and 5 days had already gone! The tree of co-operation was extremely old and very tall. There were knots in the wood and they seemed to be twisting. Yes, that's what they were doing. A face appeared in the old gnarled bark of the tree. It spoke in a language that was long forgotten and was used only by trees, and yet they could understand perfectly.

"You wish to make a staff of peace?" the tree's voice was quiet. It was little more than that of a whisper.

"Yes, old tree" Kagome replied in her calm voice.

"Then you need one of my branches, right?"

"Yes, may we take one so we may end this war?"

"Of course but you will have to take one of the top ones for the lower ones are far too thick."

So Kagome climbed up further and further until she had found a staff she could wrap her dainty fingers around and was about 3 inches taller than her height. Now, although she was strong, she could not break it off the great tree. So she called for help from her group of friends far down below. They did not hear her cry for Inuyasha and Kouga were squabbling. So just in case Kagome was in trouble, Sango looked up. She shouted over the noise. At Sango's shout, Kagome looked down and fell. Kouga and Inuyasha stopped fighting just to fight over who gets to catch Kagome. They justled around trying to catch her and in the end, Miroku caught her instead. He smiled his lecherous smile ashis hand slowly moved towards Kagome's derriere.

SLAP!!

Sango had seen. "Don't you dare touch my sister like that!" She screeched. Kagome looked at her greatfully. Kagome started to climb again and this time, they acheived it.

**A/N So what do you think? The next chapter and my one-shot should be up soon! But lately Azure-Rose and I have been busy doing PAP AKA Performing Arts Project. Hopefully we'll do really well when we perform!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for the late update! It may be the summer hols but honestly? I'm wayyyy too lazy for my own good! On with the story...**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome limped back to their supposed camp, she had been out on a walk with Ayame. They were trying to figure out how to help her out with her problem with Kouga. They had been so caught up in their thoughts that neither had noticed a small root jutting up from the ground, the both of them had tripped over it and had sprained their ankles. They used each other for support as they made their way back, Ayame had been injured the worst. Luckily for her, Kouga was on patrol and spotted them both. He tried to help Kagome but she refused multiple times, claiming that Ayame was much more injured than she. Ayame gasped and blushed. She complained but Kagome insisted and winked at her. She blushed a deeper red as Kouga lifted her up into his arms.

**Kagome's POV**

Silly Kouga, he is so naive! I'm just not interested, on the other hand, I must throw myself a mental party for having such a great idea. Ayame must be so happpy. To be honest, I'm slightly jealous of her, she gets to be carried in her knight-in-shining-wolves-fur's arms. I just wish I was in the arms of my Knight-in-shining-fire-rat-fur. -Sigh- Ohh! Ayame's just fallen asleep! She must have been knackered! Now back to that party... plays music loudly in her head, mini Kags starts dancing in a weird way

**Ayame's POV**

I really have to thank Kagome for this opportunity. Oh lord! His arms are so toned, and muscley but then they're also extremely comfortable and soft, that's just against all logic! Aah! So very very comfortable, I could just fall asleep in his arms! And I can hear his steady heart beat...Zzz...

**Kouga's POV**

Damn it! I was so close! I could have had Kagome in my arms instead of this stupid girl here. This stupid ookami-girl. This stupid soft, light girl. This stupid pretty girl... Damn it! Baka Kouga! You shouldn't be thinking like that! You like Kagome! BAKA BAKA BAKA!! Oh look! the poor girl's fallen asleep! Now, what was her name again? Adame? Ahame?...Ayame!! That's it! Oh look! She's asleep! She's so cute when she's asleep...BAKA BAKA BAKA KOUGA!!

**Normal POV**

The walk back was almost silent, only the sound of Ayame's quiet snores pierced the air. Kagome tripped over again, this time, her ankle was bent in a weird way and she couldn't even stand up so Kouga had no choice but to call out for help. Kouga did not trust Miroku with 'his woman' so since he knew Inuyasha was totally infactuated with Kikyou, he decided he was safe enough to leave 'his woman' with. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and she of course blushed. Inuyasha and Kouga leisurely made their way towards Kaede's hut.

**Here's what's going through their heads at this moment in time...**

**Kagome**

-BLUSHAROO!- image of a kangaroo hopping around with a red face appears Chibi Kags has a nice polite conversation with it that goes a little like this:

Kagome: Hellooooo Blusharoo! hops

Blusharoo: Helloooooooooo Kagome! hoppity-hop-hops

Kagome: Helloooooooooooooooo Blusharoo! hop hoppity hops

Blusharoo: Hellooooooooooooooooo Kagome! hop hop hoppity hops

Etc. etc. etc.

**Ayame**

Zzz...Let's do the time warp! doodoodoo! Zzz... Time to kill Frankenstien!! Zzz... Ooh! A letter from Hogwarts! Let's go to Hogwarts! Zzz... I'm the keyblade holder! YAY!! Zzz... Ahh!! It's Michael Jackson!! And Osama Bin Laden!! And Borat!! Zzz...

**Kouga**

Ayame's pretty! AHYUCK (A/N think of Goofy) BAKA BAKA BAKA!!

**Inuyasha**

Kikyou's the best! laalaalaa! Kagome's soo light! laalaalaa! Kagome's soo pretty! lalalaa! OMG!! I'VE REPLACED KIKYOU WITH KAGOME!! BUT KIKYOU'S MY ONE AND ONLY!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEE!!

**A/N This was mostly a filler because I've lot my plot plan and until I find it, I cannot write the next planned chapter. Kagome's pretty random in her head isn't she? And Ayame has some seriously messed up dreams... See ya next chapter!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to minnie3434 and ****DARK LOVE PRINCESS for favouriting my story and to all those who have reviewed for, well, reviewing! **

_**e-cookies and hugs to you all!**_

**I'm sory I haven't updated all summer but I've been busy making the most of my summer holidays and I hope you have too! Next school year, my year 9 SATs are coming up so because of all the pressure and preping, I may not have the time to write but then again...I might! I might lie to my parents that I'm doing a project to post on a website that belongs to my school cough total lie cough so maybe I can post! YATTA! Ahem, sorry bout that cough! **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

Light broke across the ancient ground, the ground belonging to the other world, the alternate universe that had gonne through so much...So much war and suffering. The light gave hope, to give help in even the deepest darkness, for even in the darkest, deepest, neverending darkness, there is light to lead the way.

Kagome awoke to the sound of peace, the silence only penetrated by the sound of a bird's occasional twitter and the breeze whistling through the trees, rustling their leaves, making it seem like they were alive, like they were whispering a secret, sharing the burden of all they had seen, the scarring of a bloody battle. She lay there for a moment, savouring the moments before anyone else woke up, before this serene scene (A/N: YAY! Alliteration and Rhyme!) was ruined by the bickerings and shoutings of her fellow adventurers. She got up and washed up before hunting for their breakfast, she found a little stream full of juicy fish, using her claws to scoop up the fish before returning to their camp to fry up their breakfast, the others, one at a time woke up to freshly cooked fish. Each time, Kagome throwing another fish onto the fire, she, of course, had had her breakfast long before everyone had woken up.

Soon after they had finished her breakfast that Inuyasha and Kagome sensed something or someone walking towards them, the gang soon went into battle positions as a figure emerged from the foliage...

"NARAKU-SAMA!!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Oh Ayame! How are you? It's been a while, I'm surprised you still remember, let alone recognised me."

"How could I forget you? Especially since you played all those pranks on me."

"Ah! Oh! Who are these people?" Naraku had finally noticed the people standing, looking confused, behind Ayame.

"These are my friends, Kagome..."

"Pleasure to meet you" Naraku bowed and Kagome smiled warmly. Inuyasha boiled up at that sight and yet, he did not know why (A/N Naive isn't he?) Ayame introduced her friends to each other and explained how they knew each other. You see, her family were friends with his and they had known each other for quite a while now. When she had finished, Naraku slung his arms around her and for a reason unknown to him, Kouga growled at the sight. Luckily for him, no one noticed...or so he thought, for Kagome had noticed. Even though, in her mind, she was extremely care-free, she was actually very observative, she could hear and see things most would forget or even not see or hear. She would have a talk with him later.

--Later--

"Kouga, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh... Sure Kagome"

The two went to a secluded area, away from the rest but close enough to Ayame that she could hear but no one else.

"It seems that you have given your attentions and affections to someone else, Kouga,"

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I just feel you are not the right one for me," Ayame was absolutely tickled pink at this.

"Who, pray tell, is that?"

"It's...A-A-Ayame..." Ayame blushed much to the confusion of her friends and acquaintances sitting near her.

"Hmm...I knew it. You were always so nice and quiet around her. I think I may have some competition..."

"N-n-n-no! Kagome don't! I-"

"Don't worry so much Kouga! I was only messing with you!" Kouga let out a little sigh, a breathe he had not realized he had not breathed out. Ayame calmed down after realising her friend was only joking. She had gotten angry at Kagome for reassuring her that she had not harboured feallings for the wolf demon but infact had. Her friends and aquaintances were very puzzled at Ayame's strange changes of feelings and expressions. They realized that she was listening to a conversation and decided not to pressure her into telling them and to leave her be. Very nice of them wasn't it? Well, not really. They were planning to interrogate her individually later...

--The Dreaded... INTERROGATION!! Dun, dun, DUN!!--

Ayame was bound with rope. A torch shone in her face. All of her devious friends' faces loomed in front of her.

"Tell us!" They jeered. "Tell us why your expressions changed so quickly!"

"NEVER!!" Ayame screeched in their faces.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" The faces chanted repeatedly.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Ayame had cracked (A/N Didn't take long did it?). The faces cheered and shouted in joy. And so, Ayame confessed. She confessed everything from loving Kouga to the conversation she had overheard inbetween Kouga and Kagome. Everyone 'aww'-ed with starry eyes. There was a high pitched chorus of 'KAWAII!!' Ayame's blush deepened from the pink that it had been when she had confessed to bright fire engine red.

She was almost _GLOWING! _How weird is that?!

There was light literally imitting from her face! Ayame snuck away while they were daydreaming about weddings and children and were soon arguing over who would get certain positions, such as bridesmaids, maids of honors and godparents, after all they were all going to be aunts and uncles. They all also decided that they HAD to get the two together.

And so, along with Kagome, they began to scheme on how to get the two together.

Kagome started to design Ayame's wedding dress. Sango, who was a great embroiderer, was to embroider her dress' designs and Kikyou was to make it. Her being a great seamstress. It was going to fantastic. They had already figured out the colour scheme of the wedding when Ayame walked past with Kouga talking and laughing, she looked like she was having fun. While everyone had starry eyes, Kagome's widened.

Something was different. But what was it?

THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!!

Kagome nearly screamed! They wouldn't need to intervene at all!

"Did you guys notice?" Kagome asked as soon as the 'kawaii' couple left.

"No, what?" The reply was.

"They were...HOLDING HANDS!" She screamed.

And so, the group split into smaller groups. One for the wedding planning, one for baby names and one for the family house plans (A/N: For where they were going to live). They were frantic and well, by the end of the day, the wedding dress and invitation plans were done. (A/N: You will have to wait to find out what they were )

--The next day--

Everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Today was the day they were to look for the Sacred Jewel Of Love. Well since the Jewel was to symbolise love, they sent Kouga and Ayame out to find it. This, of course, also left the rest of them to their plannings. The girls had played a game late into the night. They were to be designing their perfect wedding, this, of course, also had meant that they knew exactly where to hold the reception for the ceremony, how to hold it, and Ayame's dream dress. They had altered her choice of dress because they just didn't approve of her choice of material (a cotton dress) oh no. They were going the full hog and having a pure silk dress. All except for the veil. That was going to be a special netting that was only found deep in the forest. It was made by a fairy. The only thing was that she could be very spiteful if crossed but she was a sucker for couples in love.

The only problem was the only couple they knew of were Kouga and Ayame, and they could not ask them.

Repeat, The only couple they KNEW of. (A/N I won't tell you who till later on)

Soon Ayame and Kouga were back and whilst they were having dinner, Naraku had excused himself. He had decided to go for a walk.

He heard a rusling in the bushes.

He walked closer to them and peered through the branches and brambles that the bushes held.

There was a flash of light and Naraku shielded his eyes. The light subsided and there just floating in the air was a sphere of blood red and black.

The patterns swirled around and surrounded him.

A soothing voice spoke.

"Don't worry. I will not harm you," The voice spoke.

Naraku's eyes darkened.

The light in them had dissappeared.

The Sphere told him to act normally until he could get another to fall under its' power. Once it had, it will attack. There was an evil laugh. And Naraku joined in. He was officially under the enchantment of the Sphere.

And so he returned to camp.

**A/N So? What did you think? **

**A new plot bunny has hopped itself into my mind. The story is currently nameless so I will need your help on deciding on what it should be.**

_**Unnamed CCS story**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto is a Princess born to the Kinomoto Kingdom. One day she gets herself lost in a forest and is taken in by a young woman with another daughter, slowly she forgets her Royal life and falls in love with a boy in the village. What happens when her family finds her again? Will they accept her love? SS and TE.**_

**What do you think? Should I write it? Please suggest titles if you think I should write it. **

**Until next time,**

**Wolf out...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey! I will use that lil' plot bunny and write it before I forget it. Still haven't gotten a title yet but I'll finish this story first . I wanna focus on Ayame and Kouga in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

It was a lovely calm day for Kouga and Ayame and they had yet to return. They were walking towards the jewel caves. Just like they had been yesterday. The jewel caves were incredibly hard to find as they had to hide the entrance with many false entrances. It was to fool many theives that wanted to steal the many many _MANY_ treasures it held. Not just the usual jewels but special jewels, like ones that held light, ones that provided energy, ones that showed you your true love and the very one they needed, the Sacred Jewel of Love, the jewel did not do anything special on it's own. The only way to unlock the power it held within was to join it with the rest of the parts of the Staff of Peace. Soon they had found the real entrance of the cave since they had the speed of demon wolves on their sides.

Enscribed on the wall of the cave was a message:

Take only what you need,

Take heed,

If you are greedy,

If you are needy,

The cave will go KABOOM!

And you will meet your doom.

"Wow! Kaboom is a really is a weird word to use in a poem that is supposed to warn you!." Ayame and Kouga sweatdropped.

So in they went. The further in they went, the more ewels encrusted the walls and ceiling of the cave. The cave opened up into a staircase and so down they went. They soon came out intoa MASSIVE hall. As they looked around for the pinks, reds and purples that were the trademarks of the jewel, a beautiful figure showed up in front of them.

The figure had a beautiful dark pink kimono that tapered down to a pale pink. The kimono featured a beautiful red chinese dragon that wound around her slim frame, its head resting at the centre of her chest, the dragon was outlined in silver thread.

Her hair was a deep purple and cascaded down her back, and her eyes were pink with little specks of purple and red.

But the most surprising thing of all was the fact that she had wonderful palest pink and purple butterfly wings. The white ribbons in her hair fluttered as she flew closer, her wings creating a powerful wind to propel her forward.

"What do you need me for?" The silky voice belonging to the woman asked them.

"You? We are looking for the Sacred Jewel of Love!" Ayame asked, surprised. Kouga was as equally surprised as Ayame.

"Yes, that is me. The precious stones in this cavern can change into bodies that suit them. Look! There's one of the Stones of Water there." The Love pointed. Indeed there was a woman draped in what seemed to be a river. It was draped around her like a sari and even though it was water, you could not see through it. Her eyes were a clear, turquoise blue whilst her hair was a calming sea blue. The strange thing was that her skin was a pale blue and her hair seemed to be constantly changing colour. One minute it's a beautiful calm sea blue, the next it would be a stormy dark blue, and then it would change to the calming turquoise of a lake.

"We need you to make a Staff of Peace. The demons and humans are at war yet again."

"Wait a minute. You two. Yes, I can see it, you are in love. Well in that case, I will go with you, if you are to stay together, I do not want your children to suffer by being born in the midst of a war! That would be outragous!"

The two blushed and mumbled for abit. There was flash of colours and in Ayame's hand was a beautiful gem. It was a large gem, about the size of both of Ayame's hands put together, including her fingers. It was a jagged diamond shape. The gem was clear but when light hit it in just the right way, it shone in shades of red, pink, and purple.

And so they left, the jewel safely tucked into a small pouch in Ayame's skirt. There was an awkward silence. But this silence was not to last.

A beast burst through. It was a minotaur, a legendary beast, half man half bull.

It charged straight at Kouga. He was caught in his unawareness and the minostaur struck. Time seemed to slow for Ayame, her love arched through the air and fell to the ground, as if he were a ragdoll, thrown away by a child too old for him. Ayame's anger boiled, the pot inside of here steamed, spit and bubbled.

She exploded. The gem in her pocket glowed and floated out in front of her. She absorbed it and became the gem. She was wearing the kimono and had the wings but her hair was the same and she still had her ears and tail. Her eyes, however, were glowing. They was a blinding pink.

Balls of light exploded from within her and circled the premises. They found the minotaur and covered him in light, once the light had subsided, Ayame had fainted, the gem replaced itself into her pocket and the only trace of the minotaur was a small pale purple puppy with strange pink eyes. The puppy padded over and snuggled up to Ayame and slept.

Ayame awoke later that evening and it was already dark

The rest of the journey was filled with fun, as Ayame had decided to keep the puppy as a pet, she had named it Sorako (Beautiful Sky), for it's eyes were the colour of a beautiful sunset. It was safely tucked into the crook of Ayame's arm as they jogged home. The small puppy now had a small red ribbon around it's neck and a small bone shaped tag hanging from it.

--At camp--

Kagome and the gang were worried, Ayame and Kouga were supposed to get home 2 days ago! (They had been knocked out for a day and spent the next travelling.)

There was a figure emerging from the foliage. Kagome was frightened for a moment and got into a fighting stance.

Then she relaxed. It was Kouga and Ayame followed closely. Kagome caught sight of the small puppy and squealed "Kawaii Koinu! (cute puppy!)" The rest of the gang came out and welcomed the pair back. The girls hugged Ayame and petted the puppy, who was extremely happy with all the attention. The boys welcomed Kouga back by giving him a slap on the back. There couldn't have been a happier sceen. Everyone apart from Ayame, Kouga and Sorako had a mischievious sparkle in their eyes.

--Dinner time--

Since the two had missed out on a week of cooking duty and to make them have QTT ('Quality Time Together' for those who don't know) , Ayame and Kouga were cooking. Naraku walked up to Kikyou and asked if she wished o take a walk with him. Kikyou fought to keep down a stutter in front of this handsome man, they had been together for a while now but kept it a secret since they did not want to rush and have what was happening to Ayame and Kouga to happen to them. She agreed and he took her to a little clearing.

A familiar ball of blood red and black floated in front of her. Kikyou's eyes lost their light.

"You have done well, Naraku. You have chosen one of the three that is supposed to save this world."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Both of you are to return to your normal selves until I call for you, when I have returned to full power and regain my form, only then, can we attack!"

The three laughed with their evil Mistress laughing the loudest.

--Back at Camp--

There was a slight echo-ing of laughter and the gang wondered what it was. They shrugged it off saying that it was just Naraku and Kikyou having a lot of fun and getting along with each other. Maybe there would be another wedding plan happening soon...

**A/N: See? You found out what the other couple was now! WooHoo!! Fast update wasn't it? Kikyou's evil now...( See you next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is Chapter 10! I can't believe it's gone by so fast! Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end and although the actual story would be finished, I would like to add a few bonus chapters! So stay tuned! **

**Thanks to Ms. Sucker for romance and Bleedingrose13 for favouriting/ story alerting my story!**

**Chapter 10**

**Kagome's POV**

_Darkness, it's all darkness, but then I open my eyes and there they are, my sisters, fighting each other. It was horrible! They were both so bruised and cuts covered them. Ayame had tears in her eyes as she gazed at an unconcious Kouga. Then her doe eyes fill with fire and she turns to Naraku, her childhood friend. The floor was stained with a deep red liquid. Blood. But from who? This is all so confusing! What's going on? As I turn around, my mind goes blank and I'm surrounded by darkness again._

I woke with a start. It was that dream again. The very dream that had haunted her ever since Kouga and Ayame had returned. It was all so... so horrifying! This was just a nightmare that would not reveal all it's secrets. I have prophetic dreams sometimes, when something big was going to happen. Like the time my parents had decided to move back to Japan from America, taking us with them. It was a heartbreaking sight. My friends were sniffing and tears were leaking out of their eyes. I just hope this nightmare won't come true.

**Normal POV**

Everyone had woken up and they were treading through the jungle. They had had certain leads that the way to get into the special field of the wise dragon was to find a cave with a barely notice-able scorch mark. Soon, with Kirara helping the humans travel as fast as the demons did, they had reached a cave that had a dragon shaped scorch mark the size of Kagome's thumb on the rim of the cave mouth. They followed the instruction that had been given to them earlier and walked into the cave blind. It was so dark in there that they did not need to close their eyes to feel like they were blind. They could not even see their hands if they held it in front of their faces! And so they reached the back of the cave. They were blanketed in a silence so thick and so big, you could have used it as a winter duvet for 20 people, had it been solid.

There was suddenly flashes of colour so vivid they had to screw their eyes shut. The cave seemed to be speeding away from them and a flash of multicoloured light seemed to rush around them. Once they had opened their eyes again, they found they were in a field of vivid green grass and scattered with the beautiful flowers of the world, united in one large, peaceful field.

And looming above them was a massive dragon. It was an aged one but still extremely scary. The wings were folded at it's shoulders and it's tips reached to the ground. It was a large deep blue, almost navy, dragon but it's eyes were a startling silver. On closer observation, his scales were chipped, the tips of many his spikes were broken, as were his claws. But the dragon still seemed very powerful.

The dragon flexed it's wings and the powerful muscles in his body tensed. And a deep resounding voice emerged from the beast and boomed:

"You need the mystic root of knowledge but to obtain it, riddle me this,

_An old dragon wanted to leave all of his gold and gems to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first son bought straw, but there was not enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but they still did not fill the room. The third son bought two things that filled the room, so he obtained his father's fortune. What were the two things that the son bought?"_

The natives to this universe were puzzled. They had never heard such a problem before and were, of course, baffled with the predicament in the question but Kagome, Sango and Kikyou were Riddle Masters. There was an extremely easy answer to give.

"My companions, the answer is simple:

_The wise son bought a candle and a box of matches. After lighting the candle, the light filled the entire room._" Sango answered confidently. She had figured it out a couple of years ago, when the riddle was posed to her by a close friend. The dragon clapped.

"It is not often that a small being such as yourself is able to answer me correctly. You are indeed worthy of this root. I presume you are making a Staff of Peace. Am I correct?"

"Thank you. You are, of course correct. We need it to stop this battle between mortals and demons, permanately."

"Ah, the legendary Staff of Peace, such a pain getting but well worth it."

"Mighty Dragon, if I may ask, can we fuse the pieces together here. We are ready for we have all three pieces now that you have given us permission to take a root from the knowledge plant."

"Of course! You may need to use it sooner than you wish, there is one who does not want peace in this world."

"Thank you but... Who would not want peace?"

"Eris, the Godess of Chaos. She may be returning to power. she was the cause of the last mortal-demon war."

"So we must defeat her permanently to return peace to this world."

"That is correct, now you may create the Staff."

And so the gang set about doing the ritual. They placed the three components together in a circle of brilliant snow white stones. White to symbolise peace and the round, sphere shape symbolised circle of unity and the parallel Earth. There was a chanting from a miko and a billowing of multicoloured smoke, courtesy of the dragon, named Cobalt. The items floated up into the air and with a flash of brilliant white light, the three items were welded together and transformed.

The jewel was still coloured in swirls of pinks, purples and reds but, the colours seemed to be pastel colours. There was a gasp as little bubbles floated through the middle of the stone and formed a perfect heart with wings and a small, smiling face. The jewel seemed to harden and return to it's original colourings but the bubbles kept the pastel colourings.

The branch of co-operation was the same beautiful white as the stone circle and perfectly round and straight instead of the gnarled and twisted branch it had just been. Near the top of the Staff base, there was a dove of peace, in it's beak, it was holding an olive tree branch. The branch was coloured in an emerald green and the eye of the dove was a diamond.

The root that held it together was now the colour of an autumn leaf, a deep red colouring and seemed to be attatched with a small book that only a sprite would be small enough to read. There seemed to be white pages that fluttered in the wind, held in place by a miniature golden yellow binding.

All in all, the Staff was breathtakingly beautiful. Even Cobalt thought so. They said thank you to their new friend and bid him farewells. With light hearts, they practically skipped out of the cave. Even the males, although they were trying not to, they squeezed in a couple of glee filled bounds. The girls, however, were shamelessly dancing around and trying to twirl the males around with them. Caught in the moment, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and twirled him around.

By the time Kagome had realised what she was doing, she saw that he was tomato red and began her transformation into a red tomato. It was quite funny to the others and embarrassing to the two they were laughing at. It was quite funny, actually. Though not to Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon, they turned against the laughers. They were weakened by thewir boughts of laughter and could hardly run.

This was too easy.

By the end of about 5 minutes, Ayame and Kouga were strung up in trees and knotted to the trunks upside down, Miroku was being totured by a mechanism that made him slap his own face, Kikyou and Sango were tied to rocks by vines upside down too and Naraku wasn't having much luck either, he was upright and his arms were tied to his side and he was hanging from a tree, swinging and smacking into a rock and the tree trunk.

Ouch.

Kagome and Inuyasha dusted their hands off and walked back to have tea and scones with Cobalt. By the time they got up to leisurely walk over to the rest of their posse, it was time to go back to camp and reluctantly, they set them free.

But on one condition, they must never laugh at them again or face The Punishment. DundunDUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!

After the agreement was made, and written on paper that Cobalt had kindly given them, they set back home. Since it was dark when they had reached about 1/4 of the way back, they pitched up a temporary camp. It was a humid night so Kagome, Sango and Kikyou made hammocks out of vines for everyone, even a little one for Kirara. After Kagome had set up spells to protect and shield them from predators and anything that might be dangerous, they all went to bed, content and unaware of the danger that lay ahead of them the next day.

Daybreak. A beautiful thing. The peacefulness of it all did not reveal anything of the day. The group woke up, refreshed and relaxed from the bed of vines. They took down the hammocks carefully and folded them up. They may need them again, depending how long it would take the on the way back. It turns out that they didn't. After 5 hours of walking, including breaks, they reached their camp. They settled back into their own separate cabins. They had settled in and had breakfast when Kikyou and Naraku suddenly got up and walked off into the forest.

Everyone was baffled. Why did they just do that? Whilst everyone was still questioning why they had just walked off, the two came back with a blood-red and black ball in between them.

This made the rest even more confused. What the fuck was that? And then they got confused evn more.

The orb was twisting and morphing into a woman. She was beautiful with dark hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were a peircing blood red. And her gown was a black silk sleeve-less Cheongsam(1) with red hems and red chinese embroidery. She had red and black silk and net gloves on her hands. The gloves went to just above her wrists and were a black silk with red netting over the top. They were tight fitting over her hands but fell loose when the material reaches her wrists. They didn't slip off because of bit of red ribbon tied at the wrist.

Then they noticed that the light had disappeared from their friends' eyes. There was a collective gasp as the mysterious woman commanded them to guard her and surprise was evident in everyone's faces as their supposed friends complied. It could not be true. Naraku and Kikyou had turned against them. Betrayal. Except it wasn't. Kikyou and Naraku were brainwashed. Hypnotised. They did not know what they were doing.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Kagome screamed at the stranger, tears streaming out of her eyes.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! WOOHOO! OVER 2000 WORDS!!**

**(1) A cheongsam is a traditional chinese dress. To see what I described, go to this URL:**

**www. ewis.no /fashion / images /cheongsam /cheongsam 7 b.jpg **

**(remove spaces)**

**Well that's all for this chappie. See you next time! I will probably be back really soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Almost finished! Sorry about this chapter, I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes! TT.TT**

**Chapter 11**

"My name is Eris. Goddess of Darkness and Chaos." The figure replied. The menacing voice made everyone's faces drain of it healthy colour.

One thought was going through their minds.

It's Time.

They all tensed into their battle positions, Inuyasha holding his tessaiga, Kagome was holding her bow and arrows, Sango holding her ivory boomerang, Miroku was clutching a pair of daggers, as were Kouga and Ayame with Kirara baring her claws and fangs. Weapons aloft, they all charged at the target at an alarmingly fast pace. The person that was to be hit remained scarily calm, and then she vanished. The offending group ground to a halt. They were utterly baffled. There was a small giggle from behind them, and they charged yet again. Eris disappeared yet again and by this time, they were getting seriously pissed off with the Goddess.

Only then did they remember the Staff.

They all held it aloft and a feeble flash of dim light erupted from it. Eris had faultered when she saw the Staff, but smiled when it did not work. Her plan had succeeded. You see, she knew something they didn't. The Staff did not work if used in vengeance or in anger or in annoyance. It would never work for her either because you needed to have a pure, untainted heart to use it and they, they had killed in order to eat. It would not work for them. She watched and smirked in amusement at their confused faces. So the one with the dark blue-black hair carefully laid it down to one side. The male with silver hair was glaring at her. He was angry that they were giving up on it so quickly.

It seemed they're stuck, Eris mused to herself.

She decided to finish this quickly and so she floated into the air and grew black bat wings. The membranes in between the fingerlike bones were blood red. The frame was a midnight black. Kagome jumped into the air and tried to grab her foot, but Eris just flapped her wings and flew ever higher out of her reach.

Eris whispered something in a raspy voice and Naraku charged at Kouga and Ayame.

Kikyou charged at Sango, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to take on Eris.

This was extremely hard.

But then Kagome focused her mind and used a technique that Kaede had taught her. She invisioned a card. It had a silver bird on it with a Sapphire eye. Beneath the card was written the words THE FLY1. And so Kagome shouted out, "FLY!" Inuyasha and Kagome then sprouted silver wings, the pair proppelled themselves towards Eris.

**--Somewhere in Tomoeda, Japan--**

A card flew out of a pink book and disappeared in a white light. A small yellow bear didn't notice anything as he was playing a game against a auburn haired girl with emerald eyes and a a chocolate haired, amber eyed boy. Both children were about 12. The girl looked up for a moment before shrugging it off as a cold wind, the window was indeed open.

**--Back to the battle--**

Briefly, Kagome looked down to see her friends and sisters fighting.

She fought the tears that rose to her eyes, threatening to fall. She turned her face towards Eris. Her sadness turned to anger. Kagome's eyes glowed. Inuyasha backed away. From what Kouga had told him, she was powerful. Very powerful. And he could tell. She had summoned wings for the pair of them and hadn't even broken into a sweat. Eris was unaware and just stayed calm. She was going to teleport behind Kagome. Like that would do any good! Kagome crossed her arms over her head and then she uncrossed them. Her arms were splayed out away from her as she flew up in a spinning jump.

**"DRAGON CALL!" **A large dragon flew from the sky. It was a bright gold and had really large wings. It's claws were a blinding white. There were orange spikes running from the top of it's head and tapered away at it's tail. The dragon, called Daystar speeded towards Eris. A golden light engulfed it as it scored a direct hit. Eris came out only slightly bruised. Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised. DayStar was one of the more powerful dragons, a sun dragon. Sango had also aquired a dragon, a navy blue one with small white diamonds that gave the effect of the navy night sky, named StarLight. Kikyou, however had not as she was ill that day and was unable to. She was due for another try the next week.

Down below, the fighting had stopped and everyone was in awe of the golden dragon's grace and Eris' seemingly emortal like state. Of course she was a goddess but this one could be banished into another dimension, never to return. Then the ones below resumed their fighting, as did the flying ones. T'was a sight to be feared, friends and sisters fighting to the death. It seems Eris becomes more powerful, the more fighting and chaos she creates. And this one was very heartbreakng as well. DayStar clashed with Eris yet again but soon it was becoming apparent that although Eris was taking damage, she would only come back to cause more trouble. They needed to banish her and quick, before those battling on the ground either collapsed from exaustion or one killed the other. The ground was becoming stained with blood quite quickly. There were already several drops covering the ground.

Kagome hoped it wouldn't turn out like her dream.

She hoped they would win.

Her love for her sisters also made her hope for their safe return to their universe.

Unknown to them, the Staff glowed faintly as Kagome's hope gave it power.

**A/N That's it for chapter 11! Short isn't it? I'll try make the next chapter longer! Wish me luck!**

**1 For those wondering, it was THE FLY card from Cardcaptor Sakura. **

**Wolfie out...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome had long since abolished her wings for it was taking too much of her energy. She was on the ground and her tears were welling up again.

Her nightmare was coming true. The ground was stained with blood, more so than in her nightmare. Inuyasha had asked for his wings to stay and so she let him have them. She had also told DayStar to obey him for this battle's duration.

Kikyou and Sango were indeed fighting. The scratches on Kikyou were far less in number than on Sango. Although Kikyou was now able to kill her without feeling guilt, it was still hard for Sango to harm her sister. Still, both were tired and ready to collapse. But none wanted to let their side down.

**Sango's POV**

I grit my teeth. That's another scratch to add to my wound collection. Kikyou is quite powerful. ARGG!! thats another bruise. I had just been thrown into the ground. I'm so tired. I can see Kikyou is too. But she won't let up. She doesn't want to let her 'mistress' down. I don't want her to either. Who knows what the goddess would do to her if she failed? I will keep fighting. I want to snap Kikyou back into her own self. Not this girl who looks like my sister, but the girl who is my complete opposite, the girl who is a girly girl. The sister that I told all my secrets to. She knows everything about me. My current crush, my grades, even the fact that I like to glam up and be a girly girl every once in a while.

I hope Kikyou comes back home safe and sound.

**Normal POV**

The staff's dim light grew brighter, using the power of the sisters' hope to charge itself up. No one had known that it needed to charge. Everything the goddess had said was not true. All but one. You could not use it in vengeance, in anger or in annoyance. But, it could be used without a pure heart, as long as it wasn't for evil intentions.

And there was a crash.

Kagome looked over to Kouga and Ayame. Kouga had been smashed into a large oak tree and everyone hoped that he had fallen unconcious, but he hadn't. He was pale and his head was bleeding heavily but worst of all...

Kouga wasn't breathing.

**Ayame's POV**

NOOOOO!! Not Kouga! Not him! It took me ages to get together with him. This is not happening! I had only been with him for 2 weeks! 14 days! That's not fair! I will get you Naraku! You will pay for hurting him! My eyes are a pretty doe brown but now, they have a fire in them, a fire that must be fed. I need my revenge and with that I lunge at him, my daggers drawn and the tips pointed at him.

I hope for my sake that I carry on without Kouga. I hope I can avenge his death because after all, I owe it to him.

It is all I can do for him in return for his love. It is more precious to me than anything else in the world, besides Kouga himself.

But he is gone.

**Normal POV**

the staff glowed in the power of the hope and love present in the glade. For there was one who hoped and loved for one person only. For just one, they hoped and loved and fought none stop. They would die and die happy if they could only hold and kiss once the one they loved the most. This person was Inuyasha. He hoped and hoped and hoped that he would get to hold and to kiss Kagome at least once, before he died.

Naraku recieved many blows from Ayame in her fury. And so Kagome's tears fell down her cheeks in a river of sorrow. She resummoned her wings and joind Inuyasha and DayStar in battle. Soon however, it seemed futile to ever hope in defeating Eris alone. They needed that staff. They needed it to work and so they put all their hope into defeating Eris.

There was a light.

The staff lifted it self into the sky, and floated towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Instinctively, they grabbed it and in a moment, their hands touched the staff. Kagome's hand wrapped around the staff's base and Inuyasha's hands covered hers. The wings on their backs dissappeared as the got lifted further up into the sky. The light surrounding the staff started to spread. Soon the light covered them both and then steadily, the light got brighter and brighter, until it was as bright as the sun and it seemed there were two balls of fire hanging in the cerulean sky.

But then, slowly, the light started to fade, and at first there was only a slight hint to what had happened to the pair. But soon it became clearer. Kagome's hair had lightened to a deep brown as Inuyasha's had darkened. Their eyes were now brown, almost black, although, Kagome's eyes were lighter. But there was a gasp as Kagome's clothes morphed.

She was now wearing what seemed to be an opaque wave. It flowed and moved as it wound itself around her. It attatched itself together with a green belt around her waist and to symbolise her demon power over the sun, the river held itself at her shoulder with a sun clasp. The river glittered beautifully in the sun.

Inuyasha, however, was wearing golden arour, the shield flashed and his chest plate gleamed in the sun. His tessiaga was sheathed at his waist as a symbol to his demon spirit.

The look on Eris' face was pure horror.

She hated the fact that she had been beaten by mere mortals. She loathed it. She had once again been defeated. Just like when they had not invited her to a wedding everyone else went to. She did so want to go, but the two standing in front of her now, had not invited her. o she threw her Apple on Chaos into the midst of the dancing, with the inscription 'To The Fairest,' naturally, all the goddesses wanted it and one thing led to another and BANG! It was the start of the Trojan War.

"Eris...Peleus and I forgive you and so do the rest of the gods." A heavenly voice came from Kagome's mouth, a voice that did not belong to her.

"Of course you do. You just feel guilty for these mortals recieving my wrath." Eris replied, looking a little hurt.

"Of course not! We just wish to know why you did not arrive at our wedding instead of disrupting it like you had." Inuyasha's voice seemed deeper than usual.

"I was not invited, that's why!" Eris cried.

"But you were! We did invite you!"

"So why didn't I get a invite from Hermes"

"He is scared of you but I asked him to try. He obviously was not brave enough."

"Oh" That was all Eris could mutter. She smiled. Her face lit up in happiness, realising that she had not been forgotten. She was tired of being forgotten so she ran away from Mount Olympus. She caused chaos in Asia instead. She flew toward Kagome and Inuyasha, or should I say, Thetis and Peleus. She went into spirit form and so did the other two. They flew back to Olympus , but not before Akeso and her sister goddesses came and healed everyone. Ayame dashed over to Kouga and shook him awake.

The two embraced each other and right then and there, Kouga proposed. The others could not hear what was happening but figured it out when Kouga slipped a ring onto Ayame's finger after Ayame had shrieked out a 'YES!!'

Kikyou and Naraku were back again and happy for the betrothed two. They had also announced the fact that they were in love. All the other girls had shrieked at that and hugged the beetroot pair.

But now, Kagome,Sango and Kikyou were faced with a problem. Half term was over now.

Would they stay here, with their friends, or go home, where their family was?

It was hard to believe that their adventures had happened in just 9 days. So much excitement had been crammed into that short break.

Amazing huh?

In the end, they dicided to create a well that connected the two worlds. Only they would be able to travel through worlds. And the other end would connect to the disused well house at their grand fathers shrine.

And so they speedily built it and Kagome and her sisters promised to come back for their weddings especially since Kikyou and Naraku were betrothed too, but would start planning after the wedding between Kouga and Ayame was finished. With that, they jumped into the well, taking Kirara with them. The fire-cat had decided to come and protect them from the 'dangers' of life. Forgetting about their demon senses and their outfits, they jumped out of the well and rushed into the shrine to greet their grandfather. And, boy, was he surprised or what. Especially when he saw Kirara in her demon cat form. All he had to say was: "Explain, I have time for a story."

They sat their for about 2 hours while they explained their side of the story and transformed back into their human forms. all they had to do was wish for it to happen. When they wished back, their pendants gave back their demon forms.

They went back to the other realm every day after school unless they had clubs and every weekend. Soon enough though, Kagome and Inuyasha did get together and so did Sango and Miroku.

All in all, it was a happy ending for everyone.

Even on Mount Olympus, where Eris got welcomed back with a feast and she never threw another Apple of Chaos out of rage and jelousy again. She did cause the volcanic eruptions and other natural disasters, along with the occasional war, because without them, there would be no balance in the world.

Maybe this would be the end of the wars in the other realm and the end of all problems here on earth for the Higurashi sisters, maybe not.

But one thing's for sure, their lives will never be the same again.

**The End...Or is it? **

**A/N Should I write a sequel? Or do you think I should leave it like this? Review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned though! I still have bonus chapters up my sleeve for this story.**

**Wolfie out...**


End file.
